playing games
by randomfan17
Summary: Ichigo's inner hollow wants to play with Orihime.


Orihime's new problem.

Ichigo woke up in his inner world. He jumped up and looked around for his inner hollow. He only saw the side of the building he was standing on and the clouds floating to his right.

"Where are you, you bastard?" he shouted pulling his sword out and preparing for an attack at any moment. He went around and looked everywhere and tried to sense any sort of spiritual pressure from his inner hollow.

"Zangetsu, are you here?" he shouted.

He watched his inner personality form in front of him while perching on an standing pole. He couldn't make out his expression on his face because his eyes were hidden by his glasses. Ichigo waited for him to say something about the hollow not showing up just to piss him off just for fun.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"I don't know, he slipped through undetected and you are now stuck here until he comes back." Zangetsu said looking at Ichigo before disappearing again. Ichigo plopped down on to the building and concentrating on taking control of his body again. He knew his hollow was hunting something but he couldn't make it out. He opened his eyes and decided to just wait until he got control again.

Orihime's pov

"Hm, I wonder where Kurosaki-kun ran off to in the middle of class today. I didn't sense any hollows and Rukia didn't leave with him." Orihime said to herself as she was walking home with her few groceries. She hadn't thought about it to much after he left, but now when she was by herself and he just disappeared and Rukia was looking for him again at Yuzu's request.

"I'm sure he'll end up at home later." She said nodding her head to herself and started thinking about how the little blue men had tried to steal her homework yesterday and was hoping they wouldn't today.

She turned onto the street where her apartment was when she thought she saw someone walking behind her. She looked around the corner she had come from and saw no one, but she had been positive she had seen someone. She kept walking till she reached her apartment door and was about to put her key in the door when someone covered her eyes from behind her. She jumped but assumed it was one of her friends.

"Guess who." She heard from right next to her ear.

"Kurosaki-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked trying to pull his hands away from her eyes.

"Guess again." She heard.

"Kurosaki-kun stop playing, I know it's you." She said laughing as she tried to turn again.

"Still wrong, maybe I should give you a hint. I look like Kingy, but I don't at the same time." She heard. She started shaking in fear.

"Where's Kurosaki-kun?" she asked

"In safe keeping. How about you and me play another game Orihime?" she heard.

"I don't like playing games with you Shiro-kun. Please let me go." She said trying to drag his hands off her eyes again.

"But Orihime you know how much I adore playing games with you." He said sounding like he was smiling wickedly like she remembered.

"Let me go Shiro-kun." She said yanking on his hands extra hard and running as fast as she could away from him.

She flew down the stairs and headed for Urahara shop. She looked over her shoulder and then slammed into someone. She looked up and stared into the smiling face of Kurosaki, but his eyes were dead black with golden irises. She got up and continued to run away from him. She ran blindly trying to go in the stores general direction.

Orihime looked both ways on the street before turning left and running flat out for the store in the back alley she assumed a couple of blocks away. She turned when she thought she reached it but ran into a dead end. She tried to back out and run again but almost slammed into Shiro again. She backed up until she hit the wall and then watched like a frozen deer as he crept closer to her. She summoned her shield and pinned him to a wall with it and used the few seconds she had to run for the head of the alley. She ran towards a store on the next street over and went in.

Orihime went into a secluded section of the store and waited for him to come in but he didn't. She saw other people pass by and come in, but he didn't. She looked for her cell phone and realized she had dropped her purse at her door and ran off without her phone. She probably had enough change in her jeans to call some one on a pay phone. She looked in the store for one and didn't find any. She went to the counter and smiled at the clerk.

"Do you have a phone in the store I can use real quick?" she asked still smiling.

"Sorry, but they don't have one in here and they get on my case if I bring a cell phone." The clerk said popping the gum she had been chewing.

"Sorry for bothering you." Orihime said before looking out the window and looking for Shiro.

She didn't see him and went to the door and looked out on the street. People flooding the street trying to get home might hide her long enough to run for Urahara's shop, or the vizards. Just depended on who was closer. She asked the clerk what street they were on and found out she had run in the wrong direction, both of them were on the other side of town in places she couldn't blend in with commuters going home.

Orihime took a deep breath and opened the door and went out. She tried to blend in with the commuters and put up the hood on her jacket to hide her hair since it was so recognizable. She was on the look out for a pay phone and anyone she knew. After thirty minutes of looking around she noticed a shadow jumping from roof to roof and constantly going in the same direction as her. She didn't think she was seeing the resident shinigami on patrol and tried to reign in her spiritual pressure to hide herself more thoroughly. She looked at the street sign and decided to make another run for Urahara's shop since it was about ten blocks away now. She broke off and tried to run as much as she could in the growing shadows. Her breathing grew louder as she pushed her body to keep going. She nearly shouted in joy when she saw the run down shop as she turned the corner into the alley. Shiro dropped down in front of her and shook his head.

"I can't let you win now after all this time Orihime." He said wrapping his arms around hers and clasping his hands behind her back. He dragged her off and to an alley a couple blocks away.

"Kurosaki-kun, can you hear me?" She asked looking at the angry look on his face that now belonged to Shiro. "Shiro-kun, let me go. You don't want to get in trouble do you? If you let me go I won't tell anyone, I promise. Let me go." She begged, but he smirked and shook his head.

"Games over and now I get my prize." He said looking around at the abandoned buildings and dragging her over to a large warehouse that was falling in disrepair. He kicked in the door and then slammed it shut with his foot and continued to drag her with him as he looked for something she couldn't fathom at the moment.

Orihime tried everything to get away from him. She stomped on his foot, she bit him, tried to kick him where Tatski told her to if someone tried to touch her, but he dodged it all and still dragged her further in till he kicked in another door. He dragged her into the office with no windows or source of light and sat her down on the desk falling apart. She felt it fall a little under her weight and automatically reached out to steady herself grabbing hold of the shirt Shiro was wearing. She looked up and he was smirking widely.

"What are you going to do to me?" she said.

"I'm going to get my reward." He said grabbing handfuls of her hair and slamming their lips together.

She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away but he moved closer to her and kept her pinned in place on the desk. He took one of his hands out of her hair and reached down to squeeze on he breast and she gasped unwillingly allowing him access to her mouth with his tongue. He pushed hers to the side and searched in every crevice of her mouth with his tongue while she kept trying to push him away. He grabbed the edge of her shirt and pushed it towards her head but when she didn't lift her arms he broke off from their kiss and ripped it to shreds. She used her hands to cover her chest until he grabbed her wrist in one of his and held them above her head.

"Let me go Shiro." She begged when he trailed his fingers slowly down from her shoulder to the clasp in the front of her bra.

"I won, I'm getting what I want and you can't get away from me." He said popping the clasp open. Orihime started kicking at him as hard as she could and pumped out her spiritual pressure as much as she could to say she needed help. He stopped his hand where it was and sensed someone coming their way.

"Just when I got to the good part." He said closing his eyes and sighing. He snapped his eyes open and kissed her quickly. "Think about me." He said before disappearing. She sat up and closed her bra and zipping up her jacket.

"Orihime, are you in here?" she heard from the next part of the warehouse. She got off the desk and walked in to see Rukia looking for her.

"Oh, thank god." Orihime said running over and looking around for Shiro anywhere.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked looking behind Orihime and seeing her ripped shirt laying on the ground.

"Shiro, Kurosaki-kun's inner hollow was chasing me since I got home today and he was going do something until you showed up. I need to talk to Urahara." Orihime said still looking around for Shiro.

"He got out? How is that possible?" Rukia asked now looking around like Orihime was.

"I don't know, but last time I saw him he dragged me into Ichigo's inner world, now he's out and I don't know what to do." Orihime said walking towards the entrance and Rukia walking next to her.

"I think I should get out of my gigai in case he comes back. You don't mind?" Rukia asked reaching into her pocket for her chappy dispenser.

"No, just stay close okay." She said crossing her arms and walking back to the Urahara shop. She practically ran inside once she saw it and started shouting for Urahara. He came in fan hiding his face and asked her what was wrong.

"Kurosaki lost control of his hollow and it was holding me hostage until Rukia showed up." She said leaning against a wall and trying to catch her breath.

"Oh my. I don't believe I can do anything about it. You will probably have more help from the Vizards, do you need someone to go with you?" he asked as she looked out the door and examined every space someone could hide.

"I think Rukia is out there, but I would love it if someone else came too." She said looking at him.

"Yoruichi, come help out Orihime." He shouted over his shoulder. Yoruichi came out from a back room stretching like a cat.

"Yo Orihime, what's up?" Yoruichi asked. Orihime repeated what she told Urahara and Yoruichi nodded before grabbing Orihime's arm and used shunpo to get to the rundown warehouse where Shinji and the rest of his vizards stayed. Yoruichi stood to one side and stood guard while Orihime slipped into Hachi's barrier.

"Anyone here?" she called.

"My first love, why are you here today? To see me I hope." Shinji said when he came running up the stairs only to have Hiyori kick him to the ground.

"What can we do ya for today Orihime?" Hiyori asked still standing on Shinji.

"Do you know how Ichigo lost control of Shiro?" she asked.

"What? That shouldn't be possible now he completed his training. What happened?" Shinji asked finally getting out from under Hiyori.

She explained everything except Shiro trying to sexually assault her, but by the way they looked at each other they knew what she was leaving out.

"Has he ever dragged you into Ichigo's inner world?" Hiyori asked.

"Last year during class." She said.

"How long were you trapped?" Shinji asked.

"Maybe a couple of hours, though it felt longer since time doesn't really move there." She said.

"Did he release you or did Ichigo get you out?" Hiyori asked.

"Um, now that I think about it he did and Ichigo was confused as to how I got in there in the first place." She said thinking back to that day.

All she really remembered before it happened was that Ichigo had looked at her and then she was in his inner world pinned down by his hollow. She had gotten away and been running until he caught her and pinned her down again. He had done nothing but look at her and touch various spots on her body and asked her questions until he let her go watching her walk away until she woke up in her own body again. She had looked around and was scared at first that Ichigo was Shiro until everyone calmed her down and explained she had passed out in class for no reason.

"We need to talk to Kensei about it. He's the only one who really had something like this happen to him." Shinji said scratching his chin.

"Is he here?" Orihime asked.

"No, he went to the store with Lisa to pick up some food." Hiyori said putting her hands on her hips before sighing.

"Lets let her stay here until he comes back, we don't know if Ichigo got control of his body again or Shiro is running around terrifying people." Shinji said. Hiyori kicked him toward the door.

"Go find him and beat Ichigo back into his body if you have to." She told him taking Orihime's hand and leading her down to the underground training room.

Hiyori jumped to the top of a boulder and just sat there as Hachi and Mashiro pulled Orihime between them to talk to her about anything they could think about. Orihime almost forgot about Shiro when Kensei came back in arguing with Lisa about all the magazines she bought while she was at the store. Hiyori jumped down from her boulder and stopped Kensei in his tracks. She looked like she was telling him about what Orihime told them because he would glance over at her every couple of seconds. He shoved the groceries into Lisa's arms and walked over to Orihime. He dropped down till he was balancing on his knees. He looked at her closely before closing his eyes and sighing.

"When did you first encounter his hollow?" he asked.

"Do you mean saw him through Kurosaki-kun or when he dragged me into his inner world?" she asked.

"Saw him through Ichigo." He said.

"Um, when he was fighting against one of the Espada in Las Noches." She said.

"What was he doing at the time?" he asked.

"Fighting." She said.

"No I mean was he protecting you or just trying to kick the other guys ass for the fun of it?" he asked.

"Well I was behind him most of the fight with the little girl he found in the desert, so I guess he was protecting me." She said.

"Did you do anything that helped Ichigo escape death?" he asked.

"I healed him after Ulquiorra almost killed him." she said.

"After that fight did anything happen where you were in more danger then during his first fight and he was injured beyond normal limits?" he asked.

"On the dome Ulquiorra fired a cero through his chest and I knew he was dead but I tried to heal him when Ulquiorra blocked me and I started calling for Kurosaki even though I didn't think he could hear me. Then he got up but he didn't look right and he went crazy as he was attacking him and he even stabbed Uryuu, but when he looked at me he said he would help me." She said looking at Kensei but seeing the top of the dome and feeling the sand hit her face again while Ichigo was controlled by the insatiable monster inside him with huge horns and dead black eyes she felt trying to pull her in. "Does that answer your question?" she asked shaking out of her memories.

Kensei rocked back on his heels before folding his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling. He walked around and scratched at his head thinking about something she couldn't fathom. Then he got back to balancing on his knees and looked at her again.

"Did he ever ask you questions about you or what you thought about him?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember what Shiro had asked her.

"He said he didn't have a name and wanted to know what I would call him, so I told him Shiro since he was so white. He wanted to know if I liked Kurosaki-kun, but I didn't answer him. He asked if I had been hurt on top of the dome and I said no I was fine. I asked him why he wanted me there, but he just looked at me and said nothing. Right before he let me go he asked me if I would be his friend, I said I wasn't sure I could be friends with a kidnapper." She said looking at the ceiling to remind her of Ichigo's inner world.

"Okay, first you are one unlucky girl. Second he wants you. Third, there is no escape from him. He will continue to have control over Ichigo's body until he gets what he wants which is you. We can't hold him back from taking you if he decides he doesn't care if everyone knows about it and doesn't want to stay hidden. I can't think of anything to hold him back when he's more powerful then all of us. You have a slim chance of convincing him to stop if he has any sort of feeling for you. Other then that, he won't stop until he gets what he wants, I'm sorry, just thank your lucky stars that he hasn't come straight for you." He said rocking back on his feet before getting up and pulling her up from the ground.

"So I'm screwed until he's done playing with me?" she asked. He almost cracked a smile but kept his face as blank as possible before nodding.

"Ah well, I'll go find him." she said resolving not to bolt like a deer from a wolf. She walked back up the stairs until she was at the entrance. She looked outside and saw that night had fallen while she had been downstairs in the sunlit room below fooling her when she should have known better. She walked outside and Yoruichi was still there but now sitting cross legged on the ground.

"Do you know how to stop him now?" she asked as she stood up.

"I can't, I have to try something different." She said putting her hands in her pockets and looking up at the sky to see the stars defying the city lights to shine through them. "Go home Yoruichi-san, I have to handle it on my own." She said without looking away from the stars.

"Are you sure Orihime? I don't want anything to happen to you." Yoruichi said walking towards her.

"I am. Please go so I can find him." she said still looking at the stars.

Yoruichi nodded and started walking away when she turned back and looked at Orihime before disappearing. Orihime looked down and wiped her eyes of the tears before going in the direction of her apartment. She was waiting for him to show up and try to grab her again but she went home without seeing anything of him even in the corner of her eye. She went up the stairs of her apartment and looked around for her things. Her groceries were gone and her purse wasn't where she dropped it. She turned the knob and her door swung open without protest. She walked in and turned on the light in her kitchen. She looked through her cabinets and found all of her groceries where they were supposed to be and her purse on the table in her living room with all of her stuff inside. She took off her jacket and remembered she wasn't wearing a shirt. She went into her room and started rummaging around for a shirt when she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind her and felt his breath against her neck.

"I'm glad you came home, I didn't want to break in to the vizard warehouse to get you." He said his lips brushing against her neck.

"Shiro-kun, I won't run again but you have to tell me why you're here." She said keeping her body relaxed in his arms.

"I wanted to see you again, and king is to much of a wuss to look at you when your looking at him. He would never do half of the things I think about doing with you." He said his lips pressing briefly over her pulse and feeling it beat furiously through her veins.

"So you just wanted to see me again? You have, now let Kurosaki-kun have his body back." She said turning in his arms and looking into the face of Shiro, in the few hours she hadn't seen him he was looking more like himself and less like Ichigo.

"I have no guarantee that I can have control again to get back here or take you to his inner world. So I'm going to get what I've been dreaming about while I can." He said bringing her closer to him. He slammed his lips onto hers but wasn't as brutal as before. She broke off from him.

"Do you want to hurt me?" she asked.

"No, that's one of the last things I would think of doing to you." He said sounding offended that she could think that about him. His hold had loosened somewhat and she could step back to see his face a little better. He looked a mixture of angry, sad, and stunned. "Why would you think I wanted to hurt you?" he asked.

"You chased me all over town earlier and nearly raped me in that warehouse." She said calmly even though she could hear her blood pound in her ears.

"Chasing you was just good fun-" he said.

"Not when I thought you were going to eat me or something." She said.

"And in the warehouse I couldn't help but rip off your shirt because, well, do you know how you look or do you do this on accident?" he said looking all over her body.

"I don't care how I look to you, I was scared the whole time and you acted like you didn't care as long as you got what you wanted." She said crossing her arms under her chest. He watched her chest lift and then looked at her face.

"You do it by accident." He said.

"Will you please give Kurosaki-kun his body back before you do something to hurt someone?" she asked touching his face when he looked away from her. He looked at her and kept eye contact with her.

"I'll go if you give me one thing." He said.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To see you smile, you never did while I was helping king or took you to his inner world. I want to see you smile at me once." He said placing one hand on her hip and turning fully toward her.

She looked up at him and smiled till he wrapped his arms around her and just held her like that and she put hers around his shoulders and hugged him back until he drew back slightly. He looked into her eyes and leaned forward again until his lips were a breath away from hers, she looked at him and answered his silent request and kissed him. He didn't push her to kiss him back but she was and pressing herself flush against his chest and feeling the fabric of his shirt rub against her skin. He had both his hands on her hips and moving his lips against hers so sensually she felt heat growing in her stomach and ran her hands up his chest to where the buttons on his shirt started and undid them one by one. She didn't think about what she was doing when she pulled his shirt off of his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. He ran one hand slowly up her back and moved it till he had his fingers around the clasp on her bra.

"If you don't want me, I'll leave." He said his hand playing with the clasp while she came out of her haze.

Orihime looked at him without his shirt on and how he was being careful not to hurt her or move too fast and scare her. She looked up at his face and he was staring at her like she was the only thing he wanted now and ever. She wanted that, even if it was just once. She stretched up on her toes and kissed him and wove her fingers through his hair to bring him closer and pushed past his lips and explored his mouth while he moaned and undid the clasp on her bra. She let it fall from her shoulders and felt his hands move up and catch each of her breast in one hand and rub her nipples making her moan into his mouth. He put one hand on her back and walked them backwards till she felt the edge of her bed behind her knees and he turned them as they fell so she was on top. He brought his hands back to her breasts and rubbed her nipples between his fingers while she sat on top of him moaned at his ministrations. She felt his erection rub against her leg and she moved her hand down from his chest to the zipper on his pants. She undid them and pulled at them until he kicked them off and they hit the floor. She reached into his boxers and brushed against him making him moan below her.

"Orihime." He whispered beneath her when she played with the tip before brushing down his entire length. He reached for the buttons on her jeans and nearly ripped her pants off of her. He flipped them over and pulled at the edges of her underwear and pulled them down slowly. She pulled him toward her and put her mouth near his ear.

"I'm a virgin, so don't hurt me." She said. He kissed the side of her neck and then smiled at her.

"Last thing on my mind." He said before he pulled down his boxers and laid down on top of her.

He kissed her deeply as he eased between her legs and moved toward her entrance. He moaned feeling how wet she had gotten all for him and kissed her again as he pushed in slowly and stopped whenever he felt her grit her teeth at some pain and continued until he had pushed in to the hilt and loved the look of ecstasy on her face. He pulled out to the tip and pushed back into her a little faster and raised her hips to meet him. She moaned when he picked up speed and wrapped one of her legs around his hip letting him get better access. She nearly screamed when she felt him bite on one of her nipples and squeeze her other one before switching over. It made the fire in her stomach grow until she hit her orgasm and she thought he would follow but he kept moving inside her still rock hard and looking like he would never stop.

"Shiro." She whispered making him smirk when he knew she was still enjoying every inch of what he was doing to her. She kept whispering his name until she hit her second orgasm and then he finally followed her over the edge and laid next to her but not pulling out just holding her against him so their bodies were still connected to each other.

"Orihime, thank you." He whispered before he fell asleep. She watched his face turn back to Ichigo's tanned skin and his hair regain the color it lost with his coming. She pulled away from him and sat on her bed watching his body slowly change back. She found his clothes and put them back on and got dressed in her pajama's and waited for him to wake up. It didn't take but five minutes after she was done for him to jump awake and look around confused.

"Inoue are you okay?" he asked looking at her

"What would make you think that I wasn't okay Kurosaki-kun?" she asked smiling at him.

"My hollow took control some how. I know I've been out since fourth period and it's night now. He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked putting his hands on her arms and looking at her. She looked back at him and shook her head.

"No, I had a little trouble at first but he's not all bad after you get to know him." she said still smiling.

"That's good. I guess I should go unless he broke something and I need to fix it." he said.

"No, he even put up my groceries, he didn't do anything unforgivable." She said coming up with a list of people she had to tell to keep their traps shut about what she told them earlier. Ichigo looked like he wanted to ask her something else but shook his head and started walking towards her front door. When he was outside and looking at the sky he turned and looked at her.

"Good night Orihime." He said blushing slightly at using her first name.

"Good night Ichigo, and if he's listening, Good night Shiro." She said still smiling as she closed her door.

The end.


End file.
